Artemis Fowl: The End
by LJemima
Summary: How will the series end? I've wondered since the beginning. Many stories have it with Artemis and Holly/Minerva/Juliet/OC walking off into the sunset/getting married/proposal/child etc the list goes on. Unfortunately This ending will be a little darker.
1. Unmistakable

A/N: I've had thoughts of how the series will end since I first began reading. While I've read many stories in which the ending involves Holly and Artemis walking off into the sunset, marriage or a proposal, I chose something a little darker. Something I think to be a little more realistic.

* * *

The End

Chapter 1

Save.

Finished.

40 year old Artemis Fowl Junior reached his arms behind him, stretching.

His entire memoirs of his fairy exploits were typed. Completed. It was time to pass the knowledge to his own son.

Artemis sighed, he hadn't seen the fairies in years. Holly Short hadn't visited since his wedding 15 years ago.

He missed her, but things hadn't ended well. He couldn't even remember what they'd argued about, on his wedding day all those years ago, but she hadn't spoken to him since.

As his hormonal teenage self he had loved her, and even on his wedding day, he still doubted his decision.

And he, Artemis Fowl, had married an average mud woman, and had an intelligent, but normal, human son.

To his anything but normal, teenage self this would be a nightmare.

He had been thinking about the fairies a lot lately. Ever since he'd come across a photo in his archives.

It was a screen shot he'd taken of an average video communication.

Foaly was baring his horsey teeth, mocking Holly, and she was laughing, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

It reminded Artemis of how his life used to be. The fairies had taught him how to live. How to find joy in life.

Real joy didn't come from a new invention, or a bank transfer from an under the table deal. It came from interaction and adventure. Getting out there and doing something.

He hadn't done a lot of that lately.

Artemis stood up shakily, walking to the hallway.

"Timmy, I have some reading for you."

He hadn't named his son Artemis. Close to it, though. He'd named Tim after his father. His mother used to call him that. Timmy, and he had been her little Arty.

"Yes?" The boy stood in front of him, a mere foot shorter.

He had one huge blue eye of the Fowl's, and one large hazel eye. Holly's.

Holly was not his mother, and it had no scientific explanation. His inheritance of this acquired physical feature of Artemis' was purely magic.

Other than the hazel eye, his son resembled solely him. Looking at him you'd never think that he was related to his curly haired, curvy, blond mother.

His son was twelve, it was time for him to know.

"Timmy, it's time for you to read my memoirs. I began writing it when I was twelve. Now it's time for you to know."

His son looked up at him for a moment. "What did you do when you were twelve?" He asked sceptically.

Artemis thought. He'd told his son nothing. He didn't know about the fairies.

"Things you can't even imagine."

Artemis left his son to read. He sat on the foot of the bed staring at an ostentatious ring he held. The fairy communicator Holly had given him.

It hadn't worked since his wedding, since their argument.

And then she was there. At the window.

Her nut brown skin was streaked with tears, and his own blue eye shone at him out of the dusk.

He ran to the window, unlatching it frantically.

When it was open, he didn't know what to say.

"Holly," he breathed.

She just stared at him. He was thin for a middle aged man, barely any larger then he had been at 25.

When she had seen him last.

Despite his physical shape, he looked pathetic, lonely. He hadn't taken care of himself at all.

Somehow she had expected to find the same old devious Artemis, teasing and taunting her for coming back to him.

She stepped forward onto the desk, enveloping him in the biggest hug she could manage.

"I don't forgive you Artemis, I never will. But, after all we've been through... Friends is better than nothing."

Artemis strained to remember what to say. He had imagined many times what he would say if she ever came back, but it was lost to him now.

Timmy called hesitantly from the hallway, "Dad?"

Artemis had tried to raise his son the right way. The complete opposite of how his father had.

But, though he tried to be a good father, sometimes he resented his own son. He looked and acted so much like Holly, he reminded Artemis of a world he had missed, a world which seemed almost unreal now.

Holly was poised on the balls of her feet, ready to dash out into the cloud filled sky, but Artemis stopped her.

"Holly, it's time you met my son."

Holly's face was scattered with confusion.

"You have... A son?" She whispered. It was more of a statement then a question.

Artemis slipped his hand into hers grasping it tight. This was it. He would see if what he had always suspected was true.

He led Holly slowly into the hallway, saying nothing.

She stepped hesitantly forward, cradling the face of his son, of her son too.

Artemis had always knew it was true. The magic in his veins... something. Though his wife had bore the child, he was never hers.

Holly sighed, "How is this possible?"

She ruffled his raven black locks. He looked exactly like Artemis at age twelve.

But that eye, it was unmistakable.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks so much for reading, please review! Constructive criticism is accepted. :)


	2. Predictable

A/N: I'm so very excited about this chapter. Cookie if you can guess what's going on with Artemis.

* * *

Chapter 2

Timmy Fowl's eyes were wide, but he said nothing.

Artemis stared intently at his son's face. He expected his son to react the exact way he had thought he would. Artemis thought he would gasp, and accept it. He thought his son's intelligent mind would have suspected there was something off a long time ago.

But his son just looked confused. And... afraid.

Holly turned to him. "He's... My son? How did this happen?"

Deep down, Artemis smirked, predictable. Holly was always predictable to him. She was like an open book.

In fact, now that Artemis thought about it, all the fairies were easy to read. They always reacted just as he thought they would. There were a few exceptions, sure. Opal and Cudgeon, they had never acted as he had predicted. Strange really.

Actually, Artemis could easily predict what most humans close to him were going to do, also. Butler and Juliet in particular, they had always been hugely predictable. Odd, except for a few small exceptions, it seemed nearly everyone around him was an open book.

His son had never before been one of those exceptions, until now.

"Holly, this is our son, Timothy Fowl."

Timmy's face contorted into a completely unreadable expression. Artemis thought he saw complete fear. But that couldn't be it, why would his son fear Holly?

"Dad..." Timmy began hesitantly.

Artemis turned to his son with concern. He must be feeling ill, there was something wrong, for sure. "Yes Timmy. What is it?"

His son looked up at him with a face twisted with dread, confusion, sadness and fear. Such a horrible mix of emotions that tainted his handsome face. Artemis jumped back involuntarily.

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He stared at his father for a moment, before turning and rushing down the hallway and around a corner out of sight.

Artemis' gaze bore a hole in the wall where he had gone. What could possibly have caused his son to react so strongly, so unreasonably?

He turned to apologize to Holly, but found that she had disappeared. Artemis ran to the window, suddenly utterly exhausted, but Holly Short was nowhere to be found.

Had she ever been here, or had it been a dream?

It was stupid to think she would ever return. Yet it couldn't have been a dream.

Artemis pinched himself. Very predictable.

He didn't wake up.

Artemis cautiously entered his office. His laptop lay open, the screen tilted further back then he would have liked. He carefully tipped it upright. There. Perfect.

Artemis was struck by the words on the screen. Or rather the lack of them.

Timmy Fowl had deleted his memoirs. All but a small section at the beginning.

Artemis scrolled back up to the top. Ctrl+Z. There, they were back. Every word.

Artemis' eyes were drawn to the word that first appeared again. The word that had caused Timmy to begin to erase the file.

Fairies.

His son didn't believe him. Not only that, but his own son was upset so much by the file, that he deleted it. His own son didn't believe his father.

He didn't believe in the fairies.

Thoughts of them even caused him to become confused and frightened. Why?

His own son thought he was crazy.

Timmy wasn't like him. He was smart, sure. But he didn't open his mind to possibilities.

His son wasn't a genius.

He was smart, but not a genius.

Artemis sunk into his chair, dwelling on that thought.

All these years, Artemis had dreamed that his son was as smart as him. Inheriting his genius, and his empire.

He should've known it would never happen.

His own son resented him. His wife too.

She hadn't even come upstairs yet from breakfast.

Artemis glanced at his watch. 11:00. They had finished breakfast over half an hour ago.

He had not only felt alone all these years, he had been alone.

She must have married him for his money. She must be staying with him for his money.

No one would want Artemis Fowl for anything else.

Richest man in Europe, he was now.

When he was given that title, hundreds of girls had flocked to his doorstep. Why had he thought she was any different?

Sure, she had a fortune of her own, but that didn't matter. Being the richest woman in Europe was far more important.

She had deluded and deceived him, and he wouldn't let her do it anymore.

Artemis glared at the computer screen. This is over, he thought. I won't deal with it anymore. The fairies. The only way to get back into contact with them is to kidnap one.

There will be no mercy this time, he thought. No, this time fairies will die. Many of them. As many as he could get his hands on. Until Holly came back.

Yes, he mused, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Until Holly came back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, particularly on this story. :) I'm really enjoying this one!


	3. Arty?

Chapter 3

Timmy Fowl's eyes were wide. "Who are you? You know, you look just like..."

"Like you." Artemis completed. "Holly looks just like you."

Holly just stood there. Artemis Fowl had left her at a loss for words before, but this?

Artemis took each of their hands. "Timothy Fowl this is Holly Short, Commander of the Lower Elements Police, the best flyboy who doesn't look like one, an officer who follows her heart, not her mind, the complete opposite of me, and overall the woman I believe, to be your mother."

Artemis didn't think this over. The words just flew out of his mouth, without giving him a chance to check them. But even so, he knew every word was true. That was how he really felt.

Holly tended to have that effect on him.

Timmy stammered, something Artemis had done once at that age, in the presence of that very same LEPrecon fairy.

"Uh-hi," was all Timmy managed.

Holly didn't seem about to say anything, so Artemis decided it was about time he continued.

"And Holly Short. This is your son, Timmy. Named after his brilliant grandfather. He may look like me, but inside, he's all you. He's got a feisty personality, he's braver than I am today, and he could fly the Lear jet through the gap in your teeth."

Holly tore her eyes away from her son's face long enough to glare at Artemis.

Then, she huffed, and tears sprung to her eyes. To Artemis' surprise, she jerked them all into an awkward group hug.

Family. It echoed in Artemis' mind.

Had he ever really felt this way before?

He couldn't answer that question.

He had loved his wife, and she still loved him. But they just didn't seem right. They hardly ever argued, but there was something off about that. There was something missing.

Holly stepped back, a blush coming to her cheeks.

None of them said anything for a moment.

Holly turned to Artemis, a hopelessly pleading look on her face.

"Arty..."

Artemis awoke suddenly, his hand clutching at his heart.

"No!" he screamed.

That couldn't be it! Holly was about to say something important.

And he might never see her again.

He suddenly realized his wife was tapping him on the shoulder, then she urgently clutched at his sleeve.

"Arty! Did you have a nightmare?" She sounded worried, and scared.

Artemis turned to her.

Her bright green eyes were wide, and she looked terrified. Her curly blonde hair glistened in the dark, and her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Are you alright?She asked, less urgently this time.

She slipped her hand into his, and he yanked it away.

"Fine, just fine. He sneered back at her, 笛ust as always."

He turned away, as far from her as he could manage in the king size bed.

He heard her crying, and for a moment, he wanted to reach out to her. To take her hand and tell her all his worries.

Then he came to his senses. She didn't care about him. It was an act. Just like everything else she did. Money, that's all she wants, money.

He whispered this to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

Minerva sobbed until the tears wouldn't come anymore.

There was something wrong with Artemis, something very wrong. She feared to talk to him at all anymore. The last few days, he hadn't spoken to her for more than five consecutive words.

Seven, she realized. Tonight had been the most. Seven.

Money problems, maybe? He wouldn't have told her about that. He was too proud.

Sometimes she suspected that he thought she married him for money.

That certainly wasn't the case. In fact, she had far more money to herself than he would ever suspect.

She smiled half-heartedly. Were they having money problems? She'd have to find out.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little less than action packed, but I felt I had to introduce Minerva, and straighten a few things out. The next chapter shall be quite action packed :)

Again, please review if you liked it, or if you don't :D


End file.
